


I'll be Home for Christmas

by yorkisms



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Insecurity, Multi, X-Ray misses his bear boyfriend, but Mogar missed his dorks too, havent edited enough probably!! whatever, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be home for Christmas<br/>You can plan on me<br/>Please have snow and mistletoe<br/>And presents on the tree.<br/>Christmas Eve will find me<br/>Where the love light gleams<br/>I'll be home for Christmas<br/>If only in my dreams...</p>
<p>(Or: Mogar hibernates. His boyfriends hate it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff in anticipation of the multi-chapter angst coming tomorrow, quite honestly.

It had started the day Mogar left for the winter. 

X-Ray and Vav, but mostly Vav, had stressed over the logistics for months, bugging Mogar for information on whether he needed more blankets and when he would be getting up, et cetera, et cetera.

Mogar had accepted Vav’s worrying without complaint, for the most part, but had told his boyfriends that no matter what, they were not to come over to his house. He gave an explanation as to why he didn’t want this- mostly indicating that he may not be entirely present if woken, and that he might behave violently if woken at the wrong time- which Vav took note of and to which X-Ray responded with “yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

The day Mogar left, he had declined a ride to the city limits with them (which really would have been a bus ride with both X-Ray and Vav holding hands with Mogar, but it was the thought that counted, here.) It didn’t help that it was almost the end of November. Mogar had put off hibernating for long enough, the sky was gray and definitely called for rain or snow in the near future, whichever came first. 

X-Ray had considered getting up to play video games, like he normally did whenever they took a day off, but instead he lay on his stomach across the bed, fully dressed, while Vav channel-surfed from the couch. 

It was quiet. 

It wasn’t that they never had a quiet moment, and it definitely was not that X-Ray didn’t love being with Vav (and vice versa!) but...now that they had spent the better part of the year with Mogar, having spent the better part of the year as boyfriends, it felt odd to have a day like this one without him.

X-Ray let out a small groan, and Vav looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. 

“D’you wanna watch Citizen Kane?”

“Fuck off,” X-Ray mumbled affectionately, rolling off the bed and making his way over to Vav.

X-Ray flopped down on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest as Vav put an arm around him.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Vav said quietly. “He’ll be back in May.”

X-Ray hummed. 

“We'll live,” Vav said.

\-- 

That night, the bed they had shared for a majority of nights for so long felt over-empty. X-Ray positioned an extra pillow on the other side of him, where Mogar usually lay, and it took up the space but it did not hold him like Mogar would and it was not warm like Mogar was.

Mogar was now a part of this, what they had here. And having him be gone was just..wrong. 

X-Ray took longer than usual to go to sleep, and when he did, he had a few hazy dreams.

Some of them were of his father, getting into his beat up old sedan and driving away; and some were of Vav, the metal pressing into his arms and torso and then the timer running out and he began to drop--

X-Ray woke with the realization that now that Mogar had left, he was perfectly capable of staying gone. 

Now, that was something he could occupy himself with worrying about for the next three to four months.

\--

“Vav,” X-Ray would say once every day, to the point that Vav would know enough to say no before X-Ray even finished talking. 

“Can we just go check-” 

“X-Ray, he said not to bother him-” 

“But can't we go make sure he's okay?”

“X-Ray, I understand you miss him, and so do I. But he said not to go see him. It's dangerous remember?”

X-Ray satisfied himself with Vav's reassurance that things would be fine for as long as he could last, but as winter began to thaw X-Ray could not hold his impatience any longer.

Without telling Vav, then, X-Ray finally caught a bus to the city limits. 

By now he knew the path to Mogar's treehouse. It seemed odd, in retrospect, that not that long before he had been stumbling through the forest behind Vav and Ash, looking for this place. 

X-Ray paused at the sign (he mentally gave Mogar a sarcastic fuck you for the fact that he was named, followed by “This means you”). Vav and Mogar had said that this could be dangerous, but now X-Ray’s anxiety was eating him alive. 

So he quietly ascended into the tree. 

Mogar had taken the nest of blankets Vav had offered, which meant he was curled up on the floor with them pulled over him, some six inches thick. A layer of frost covered most everything. 

X-Ray paused again, but approached Mogar carefully anyway. 

“Mog?” 

Mogar stirred, and X-Ray swallowed. At least he was alive, that was a plus. But now there was no guarantee that Mogar wouldn't be volcanically pissed with X-Ray.

X-Ray knelt, tense, and gently shook Mogar's shoulder.

Mogar snorted, then stirred again, causing X-Ray to stumble back. 

Mogar stretched and stood up, looking sleepily at X-Ray.

“What month is it.”

“It's March 13,” X-Ray managed. Mogar growled, and if he had had a pillow he probably would have pulled it over his head.

“Mogar is not ready to get up. Why did you come?”

Mogar sounded angry, which made X-Ray flinch. 

“I, um.” 

Mogar paused, sensing the distress from X-Ray.

“I was worried you wouldn't come back.” 

It sounded pathetic even to X-Ray, the tone of his voice was small in every respect and he felt like he was shrinking in on himself. 

Mogar froze in place. 

By now Mogar and X-Ray had discussed the emotional issues that had led to the events of their introduction, and in situations such as these, Vav was normally the source of emotional support. 

But then again, he hadn't had a dream in the past five months or so that wasn't about being back at X-Ray’s house with them. 

So rather than worry or tell X-Ray not to do it again, Mogar stood and bent over, picking X-Ray up without effort. He put his arms around the superhero, nuzzling his nose into X-Ray’s shoulders and face. X-Ray made a noise of surprise. 

“You're not mad?”

“Mogar is still irritated, make no mistake,” Mogar murmured. 

“But...hibernation was...lonely. Mogar would like to see his heroes again.”

X-Ray’s face split into a disbelieving grin. 

“So you're coming home?”

“Yes.”

X-Ray isolated Mogar's (still moving) face with his hands, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“God, I love you.” 

Mogar huffed, continuing to nose at X-Ray’s face. His chest rumbled in that pleased way of his, almost like a cat’s purr. 

“Mogar is aware.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk ot3 to me, because honestly, I love them: mttbrand-suffering on tumblr.


End file.
